El diamante negro de los hyuga
by Momordisquitos
Summary: Konoha vive un momento de tranquilidad, las personas intentan recuperar su monotonía. Sin embargo un viejo conocido de Naruto aparecere por la villa para volver a sembrar el caos. Hinata hyuga se verá envuelta en ello y nunca volverá a ser la misma. ¿O quizás el corazón puro de Naruto pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión?
1. Mi propio camino ninja

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Introduciré Lemmon más adelante, pero ya os advertiré para que vuestras pobres mentes no queden turbadas (aunque no pasa nada e.e).

Cada barra indica un cambio de personaje y/o de tiempo transcurrido, y las frases entre comillas indican pensamiento. La historia se va a desarrollar desde diferentes perspectivas.

* * *

_Hi Comunidad Fanfiction!_

Este va a ser mi primer fanfic, aunque ya había pertenecido antes a esta comunidad, lo dejé por unos cuantos años, y ahora ha vuelto a picarme el gusanillo.

No me extiendo más, espero que os guste, y recibiré cualquier crítica de manera constructiva. :3

* * *

**Capítulo 1**  
**Mi propio camino ninja.**

Una sombra se deslizaba silenciosamente en la noche sobre los tejados de Konoha sin ser detectada por sus ninjas. Otras dos sombras cubrían sus espaldas.

En general, la aldea se veía tranquila, algo que no había pasado desde que empezó la cuarta guerra ninja. Pero la situación ahora era diferente. Madara y Obito habían sido destruidos, aplastados por Naruto y la unión de todas las aldeas.

El Juubi había sido derrotado, su esencia había sido dividida en los respectivos bijuus de diferentes colas que eran antes y sellados en diferentes personas, de las cuáles, ninguna había sobrevivido a tal esfuerzo en su cuerpo. Ahora solo quedaba un único bijuu, y un único jinchuriki.

Después de todo eso todos se merecían tranquilidad y reposo para cicatrizar todas las heridas causadas por la épica contienda y sobretodo, recuperar su vida cotidiana.

La sombra seguía avanzando de manera rápida y felina por los tejados, hasta que hizo señas a las otras dos sombras y estás se dispersaron.

La primera figura continuó por un corto rato avanzando en solitario, hasta que silenciosamente se detuvo entre las ramas de un árbol observando su alrededor.

Abajo en el camino aparecieron dos figuras, una que parecía huir corriendo de la otra. La figura de atrás consiguió agarrar fuertemente el brazo a la de delante, frenando su carrera y además quedando los dos debajo de una farola, la cuál después de tintinear un segundo quedó con luz fija. Eran Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuga que sin saberlo estaban siendo observados por aquella figura escondida.

* * *

Hinata llevaba varios metros huyendo a toda velocidad del rubio, sin embargo parecía no ser suficiente, la alcanzaba muy rápidamente, no en vano era hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Ella sólo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado unos minutos antes, cómo su razón de vivir había titubeado y simplemente se había quedado ahí parado boquiabierto mirándola. Se sentía realmente estúpida y arrepentida por haberse creado tantas ilusiones con el ojiazul.

**FLASHBACK**

En pleno atardecer, Hinata salía corriendo de la residencia de los Hyuga. Estaba frenética, hoy daban el alta a Naruto, y había pasado con él 1 mes entero ayudándolo en su rehabilitación e intentando hacer que se recuperase lo más rápido posible.

Durante ese mes habían hablado, reído, llorado y pasado el rato juntos. No había pasado nada extraño, no había hablado de sus sentimientos hacía el, ni de lo ocurrido aquella vez con Pain, ni lo que ocurrió cuando Madara. La hyuga le estaba dando cuartelillo debido a que aún el rubio se sentía muy débil, pero hoy… hoy era el día pensaba Hinata.

Derrapando llegó hasta la misma puerta del hospital, donde Naruto vestido ya de calle se despedía de enfermeras, y enfermos y les daba las gracias.

Este realizó un último saludo mirando a la puerta y giró su cabeza hacía donde estaba la Hyuga. Ella pudo notar su cara de sorpresa, y también una tímida sonrisa. Naruto se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, se saludaron y caminaron en silencio sin ningún rumbo en particular el uno junto al otro durante un rato.

Llegando casi al pie de la montaña de los hokages ninguno había dicho una palabra aún.

Hinata se paró en seco, la calle estaba ya oscura, sólo alumbrada por una tenue luz procedente de las farolas, y esperó a que Naruto se diese la vuelta y la mirara para decir:

-Naruto-kun… -hizo una pausa tragando saliva que pareció durar una eternidad- Creo que me merezco la verdad después de todo lo ocurrido… y-ya no soy una cría –miró fijamente al rubio a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Hinata-chan? –dijo el rubio con cara de sorpresa rascándose la cabeza- a sí…. Siento no haber hablado desde que hemos estado caminando juntos…estoy pensando en mis cosas…

-¿En qué piensas Naruto-kun? –preguntó ella algo sonrojada.

-En que ahora que ha acabado todo, y tengo algo de paz por el momento, no se lo que quiero hacer… -un relámpago de dolor recorrió su rostro- He perdido a tanta gente importante…

-Oh Naruto-kun… -dijo la peliazul atormentada también por el recuerdo de la muerte de Neji.

-Pero seguiré mi camino del Ninja, seguiré protegiendo la aldea, y a todos los que viven en ella… Nunca más… -terminó con un suspiro y apretó los puños.

Hinata que se había aproximado a Naruto mientras decía esto, ahora estaba a menos de 10 centímetros de él. Levantó su mano suavemente y acarició las marcas zorrunas del rubio con cariño.

-Naruto-kun, respecto a eso… y-yo… -se puso colorada como un tomate- Q-Quería preguntarte algo… -Naruto la miro a los ojos con una expresión curiosa- …Has pensando en… ¿Q-Qué hay entre nosotros ahora?

Naruto pareció quedarse petrificado durante unos minutos ante aquella pregunta. No dejaba de mirar a la Hyuga a los ojos cuando respondió titubeante:

-Pu…Pues… somos buenos amigos.

Ahora fue Hinata la que se quedó helada ante esa contestación, su gesto comenzó a tornarse vacío y frío, y bajo la mano de las mejillas del Uzumaki con desilusión.

-Entiendo… -bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar ante la sorpresa del rubio.

Avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa tragándose sus lágrimas y sólo se dio cuenta de que era perseguida cuando había recorrido ya dos manzanas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Ahora se encontraba ahí, irónicamente huyendo de la persona que amaba, evitándola.

¿Cómo Naruto-kun podía haberla herido tanto con tan poco?... La Hyuga había estado siguiendo sus pasos desde que era pequeña, avanzando torpemente detrás de él, idolatrándole. A lo largo de su vida casi había muerto 3 veces por protegerle y aún así…

Sintió una fuerte presión en el brazo que la retuvo y la obligó a detenerse.

Naruto la había alcanzado y amarrado fuertemente del brazo, los dos parados jadeaban mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

-Espera Hi..Hinata-chan –le costaba respirar- Dime que he hecho mal por favor.

-No puedo creerlo. –Hinata sacó toda la frustración que llevaba cultivando toda su vida para contestarle- Yo... llevo toda mi vida siguiéndote, he creído muchas veces que iba a morir protegiéndote… declaré mis sentimientos en una de ellas…

-Sobre eso… Hinata yo… no sé que es lo que quiero –bajó la cabeza hacía el suelo- no estoy preparado para algo como esto.

-¡BASTA YA!…

Naruto asustado por la extraña reacción poco común de la kunoichi, la miro fijamente. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Cuando subió la cabeza sus ojos reflejaban odio, puro odio y resentimiento, que se reflejaron en sus palabras:

-Estoy harta, no quiero más excusas –lágrimas de rabia caían de sus ojos perlados- no quiero volver a verte, después de todo no he significado nunca nada para tí, a partir de ahora…Seguiré mi propio camino –se dio la vuelta y echó a andar- Si aún te queda algo de respeto hacia mí, no me sigas.

Naruto se quedó sólo, contemplando como la kunoichi se alejaba tambaleante y cabizbaja de él. Incluso cuando dejó de verla no fue capaz de moverse del sitio y siguió mirando al horizonte.

* * *

La sombra, que lo había visto todo desde su escondrijo en el árbol, procedió a seguir a la Hyuga.

Un rayo de luz cruzó su rostro, era Sasuke Uchiha. Mantenía una actitud seria y sosegada mientras seguía las acciones de la Hyuga.

Ella atravesó toda la villa tambaleándose, caminando cómo un autómata. Llegó a las afueras, al campo de entrenamiento donde había visto tantas veces a Naruto entrenar y se dejó caer debajo de un árbol. Sasuke espero un rato, pero no se movía, así que inspeccionó la zona en busca de ninjas, y a la vista de no ver ninguno, bajó del árbol donde estaba y parsimoniosamente se situó enfrente de la Hyuga.

Ella pareció notar su presencia y levantó la cabeza. Aunque sus ojos se agrandaron en muestra de reconocimiento, lo único que hizo fue echar la cabeza hacía atrás y cerrar los ojos.

-Si piensas que es tu día de suerte y voy a acabar con tu existencia, me temo que estas bastante equivocada –ella no respondió, siquiera de movió- voy a dejarte las cosas claras. Vas a venir conmigo.

Esa última frase pareció activar de nuevo la mente de la Hyuga, porque en cuestión de segundos se puso en pie en una postura defensiva, sacando de su bolsa con su mano derecha un kunai.

-Preferiría que nos hubiésemos ahorrado esto pero…si insistes –dijo mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el mango de Chokuto (su espada).

A partir de ese momento todo resulto realmente rápido, Sasuke e Hinata corrieron el uno hacía el otro, haciendo que el filo del kunai de Hinata chocase contra el filo de la espada de Sasuke. Esto le hizo esbozar una sonrisa socarrona durante unos segundos, justo antes de propinarle una descarga eléctrica a la Hyuga a través de su espada.

Ella voló unos 10 metros, haciendo que su espalda golpeará contra el tronco de un árbol haciéndola caer algo magullada al suelo.

A pesar de eso, volvió a levantarse (aunque con dificultad) y se puso en posición defensiva de taijutsu mientras activaba su byakugan. Miró desafiante a Sasuke que volvía a lanzar un nuevo ataque portando su espada. Cuando estaba muy cerca de la hyuga, está lanzó su ataque Hakke Sanjūni Shō (golpe de los 8 trigramas y 32 Palmas) empezando a girar sobre si misma y golpeando con sus palmas los puntos vitales del cuerpo del uchiha. Al finalizar el ataque, se encontraba jadeante enfrente del uchiha aún en posición defensiva, mientras contemplaba sorprendida que el cuerpo de este se desintegraba en millones de cuervos que echaban a volar anárquicamente hacía todos lados. Estupefacta aún, escuchó una risa.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que no te fíes de los ojos de un extraño?

Hinata había cambiado de escenario, ahora se encontraba de pie en un espacio completamente oscuro, vacío, en la nada. Sasuke la había atrapado muy bien dentro de su genjutsu a sólo unos centímetros de su ataque, haber recibido esos golpes habría sido problemático y muy peligroso.

-Ya no te queda nada aquí, en realidad te hago un favor.

Dentro de la visión Sasuke golpeó a Hinata por la espalda, lo que hizo qué en el mundo real cayera inconsciente. Antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Sasuke la había cogido hábilmente en brazos.

Había sido un truco muy sucio, pero tenía que llamar la atención lo menos posible y marcharse cuánto antes, la misión que le había encomendado Orochimaru había sido una locura, pero aún tenía que acatar sus órdenes.

Con la hyuga en brazos, se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque y desaparecer. Sin embargo, antes de eso algo le impidió continuar su camino, sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas… se giró y vio a un rubio ojiazul a unos 40 metros de él. El Uzumaki posaba su mirada sobre Hinata y luego sobre los ojos del Uchiha, una y otra vez.

-Sa-Sasuke… ¿Por qué? –dijó Naruto con la tez blanquecina y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vaya… me esperaba un mejor recibimiento, quizás unos globos, una tarta o algo así –dijo de manera seca Sasuke- tranquilo… -Naruto no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Hinata- …no está muerta, hay planes mucho mejores para ella. –sonrió mientras se desvanecía entre las siniestras sombras del bosque para por fin desaparecer.

* * *

Naruto se había comportado como un supremo estúpido, se había quedado nuevamente de pie boquiabierto y estupefacto por el comportamiento y las palabras de Hinata.

Estuvo unos 15 minutos inmóvil con la mente en blanco, mientras cada frase de hinata retumbaba dentro de su cabeza "no quiero más excusas…", "…después de todo no he significado nunca nada para ti…".

Finalmente se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gesto desesperado, las sienes le palpitaban, un dolor punzante recorría todo su cuerpo, le faltaba el aire.

Salió corriendo con todas sus ganas al encuentro de la kunoichi "Dios…estúpido, estúpido, estúpido". Había herido muy profundamente los sentimientos de ella, por no poder haberla respondido concienzudamente. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que explicárselo, decirla "Hinata-chan por favor dame una tregua, necesito recuperar la rutina, necesito pensar…".

Aunque no sabía donde se había dirigido exactamente, dejó que su intuición lo guiara, corrió unos 10 minutos, estaba ensayando las palabras en su mente una y otra vez. Sin embargo, nada podía prepararle para lo que iba a ver a continuación.

Cuando terminó de subir la cuesta hacía el campo de entrenamiento 3 (su campo de entrenamiento), al acercarse corriendo pudo ver una silueta que le era extrañamente conocida, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se paró en seco.

La figura se dio la vuelta notando su presencia, era Sasuke Uchiha…Naruto palideció al instante ante aquella visión, y se le calló el alma a los pies al ver que cargaba con el cuerpo inerte de Hinata. "Sasuke…".

-Sa-Sasuke… ¿Por qué?

-Vaya… me esperaba un mejor recibimiento, quizás unos globos, una tarta o algo así –dijo de manera seca Sasuke- tranquilo… -Naruto no podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Hinata- …no está muerta, hay planes mucho mejores para ella.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, las dos figuras desaparecieron entre la negrura del bosque, y Naruto se quedó allí plantado con cara de idiota. Le fallaban las piernas y cayó de rodillas. Un profundo grito de angustia salió despedido de su garganta. Esto se repitió otras dos veces más. Cayó al suelo hecho una bola, con la mirada perdida.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí tumbado, le pareció una eternidad, hasta que una mano masculina se posó en su hombro.

-¿Naruto que ha pasado?

Le costó reconocer la voz de su sensei Kakashi, pero cuando lo hizo no respondió de ninguna manera.

Kakashi iba respaldado por otros dos ninjas, uno de ellos se acercó a Naruto y le escultó concienzudamente para comprobar si estaba herido.

-No tiene ninguna herida.

-No en el exterior… -respondió débilmente Naruto antes de seguir mirando al horizonte.

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les haya parecido emocionante, esperaré sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer este fic, pronto volveré a colgar un nuevo capítulo.

Hasta pronto!


	2. Decisión sin retorno

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Introduciré Lemmon más adelante, pero ya os advertiré para que vuestras mentes no queden turbadas (aunque no pasa nada e.e).

Cada barra indica un cambio de personaje y/o de tiempo transcurrido, y las frases entre comillas indican pensamiento. La historia se va a desarrollar desde diferentes perspectivas.

* * *

_Hi Comunidad Fanfiction!_

Es muy pronto para subir otro capítulo, pero no me pude resistir, si no la historia quedaba algo colgada.

Quizás encuentren una Hinata algo bipolar, pero...¿quíen no ha querido ver el lado oscuro de Hinata?

Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**  
**Decisión sin retorno.**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una tosca silla de madera junto a un escritorio revisando unos papeles sobre antiguos experimientos de Orochimaru. Llevaba un largo rato allí parado, así que decidió levantarse y caminar un poco para desentumecer sus extremidades.

Caminó un largo trayecto, recorría sinuosos y largos corredores, bajaba escalera y giraba cada pocos metros. Aquella guarida bajo tierra podía llegar a ser un problema para cualquiera, orientarse era casi imposible. Sin embargo el sharingan le ayudaba a no perderse. Llegó hasta una sala que parecía estar llena de puertas a ambos lados, cada una con un número diferente. El número de esta era el 105. Aunque podía impresionar el número de salas de encarcelamiento y control que había en aquella fortaleza, conocía otros escondites de Orochimaru mejor abastecidos que ese. De hecho, en ese mismo momento el único objeto de estudio que tenían encarcelado, era esa pequeña hyuga.

Se acercó a la puerta y transmitiéndole un poco de su chakra (por el cuál también fluía el de Orochimaru) la abrió. Al entrar en la sala y cerrar la puerta tras de sí encontró a la chica sentada en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas. La hyuga no se percató de su presencia hasta que habló.

-Vaya…tan pronto estas despierta –la kunoichi levantó su mirada y lo miró con ojos vacíos e inexpresivos- llevarás unas 20 horas inconsciente.

El Uchiha al no notar ningún tipo de reacción en la chica, se aproximó dos pasos más. La celda no era muy grande así que quedo a escasos metros de la kunoichi. Esto pareció alertarla y pegándose a la pared se incorporó desafiante.

-No deberías molestarte, estas celdas desinhiben cualquier tipo de chakra que no esté conectado con el de Orochimaru, así que no tienes ninguna posibilidad –la chica se dejó caer de nuevo lentamente pegada a la pared, recuperando su postura fetal de nuevo- No queremos hacerte nada, por lo menos si cooperas…nos vales más viva que muerta.

Sasuke se arrodilló hacia donde se encontraba la hyuga quedando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella. Ella desvío fríamente su mirada hacia la pared. Sasuke alzó suave su mano y la agarró de la barbilla forzándola a mirarle a sus ojos.

-Voy a decirte una cosa –desactivó su sharingan para mirarla con sus ojos negro azabache- nadie va a venir a por ti, siempre has sido despreciada por tu clan, siempre se te ha tratado como a alguien torpe y muy frágil –hizo una pausa y agarró a hinata de la mandíbula con más fuerza, ella intentaba forzosamente apartarse de la oscura mirada del Uchiha- el nombre por el cuál te has sacrificado te ha tratado como a un felpudo sin consideración… allá atrás no te queda nada, te ofrezco una nueva vida –los ojos del uchiha la miraban intensamente.

Sasuke se mantuvo así durante unos minutos, hasta que decidió apartarse y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir completó lo que venía a decirle a la hyuga.

-Dentro de 4 días vendré a proponerte una oferta, y dependiendo de tu respuesta tu destino será uno u otro. –cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí mientras salía.

Otra vez recorría los pasillos de la lúgubre fortaleza, pero está vez con el propósito de encontrar a alguien. Giró unas cuantas esquinas y allí estaba. Abrió la puerta, él se encontraba de espaldas:

-Vaya que sorpresa…

Orochimaru se encontraba como siempre enfrascado en sus lunáticos y excéntricos experimentos, siempre rodeado entre toneladas de hojas de papel.

-¿Cómo está nuestra prisionera? –dijo sin siquiera volver la vista hacia Sasuke.

-Extrañamente tranquila para ser un prisionero.

-Oh…no te preocupes, no te preocupes… estás haciendo perfectamente lo que te dije, su corazón se hunde en la oscuridad poco a poco.

Por fin pareció que encontraba los papeles que estaba buscando y con ellos en la mano se dio la vuelta hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos amarillos con rasgos de reptil se posaron sobre él y con una sonrisa pérfida estrujó los papeles que tenía en su mano.

-He estado leyendo todos los datos recopilados sobre esa tal hinata hyuga, repasandolos una y otra vez y… -su cara se torno divertida, y una actitud esquizofrénica se apoderó de él- ¡Es perfecta! Su sangre proviene de la primera rama de los hyuga, tiene habilidad, gran talento y… un corazón lleno de dolor y resentimiento.

Agitó los papeles arrugados en su mano.

-Esto, esto en la clave. El estudio de sus ojos es la clave para encontrar una nueva manera de llegar a otro nivel con el sharingan. Esto te beneficia sobretodo a ti querido discípulo.

Sasuke odiaba cuando su loca personalidad explotaba y tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Era realmente insoportable.

-Sin embargo…viva es mucho más útil que muerta así que –Orochimaru torció inquisitivo la cabeza- ¿Le…has ofrecido… a la chica… EL TRATO? –sus palabras se clavaban como siseos de serpiente.

-La he dejado entre la espada y la pared, le he dado un plazo de 3 días para que tome una decisión.

-Excelente. Con un poco de suerte su corazón estará tan hundido en tinieblas que tendremos otro prometedor miembro en nuestro escuadrón.

* * *

Su mente ya estaba bastante trastornada antes de entrar el pelinegro por esa puerta. Sin embargo, ahora las palabras de Sasuke se unían a muchas otras palabras dolorosas que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida, complementándolas y formando una espiral interminable de dolor. Las palabras gritaban a coro una detrás de la otra, y ella sólo quería callarlas. Se tapó los oídos, pero fue en vano.

Se preguntaba como Sasuke podía saber tanto sobre ella, y mucho más preocupante, ¿Por qué?...UN dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo, no era dolor físico, era peor que eso. Su cuerpo temblaba, una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente…"¡NO ERES DIGNA DE LLEVAR LA SANGRE DE LOS HYUGA!", eran las palabras de su padre atormentando su mente, acompañadas por imágenes crueles de los golpes duros y sin descanso que la propinaba en los entrenamientos. "¡SI SIGUES ASÍ NUNCA SERÁS UNA BUENA HEREDERA DEL CLAN!"… Basta, basta… lágrimas desesperadas caían a través de sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Ella no pidió nacer, no quería cargar con el peso de todo su clan, no era débil, no quería ser débil, quería ser útil.

"Pu…Pues… somos buenos amigos", otras palabras crueles que se clavaban en ella, partiéndola en trocitos muy pequeños que le quemaban. Grito de agonía, grito de dolor, grito por todas aquellas veces que había dado lo mejor de sí sin conseguir ningún tipo de reconocimiento, grito por el hombre que amaba y al que ahora odiaba.

* * *

Los días pasaron lenta e inexorablemente, para Hinata resultaba una tortura lidiar consigo misma durante tantas horas, apenas se movió mucho del sitio en que estaba durante ese tiempo, sólo cambiando de postura de vez en cuando al sentirse entumecida.

El último contacto humano del que fue consciente fue esa última conversación que tuvo con Sasuke, de la cuál recordaba vivamente cada palabra y cada sílaba. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para sopesar sus palabras y ahora más que nunca… podía creer en la veracidad de estas.

No sabía cuanto había pasado, pero se sentía agotada famélica, aunque cada ciertas horas recibía una gran ración de arroz y un tazón de hojalata con agua, los celadores, un chico de sonrisa afilada y siniestra y otro pelirrojo y muy serio, retiraban siempre la bandeja igual de intacta de cómo se la habían entregado.

Estaba tan débil, que apenas fue consciente de que dos personas entraban en la celda y parados la contemplaban fijamente.

-Nuestra invitada no tiene buen aspecto –rió entre dientes un tipo con rostro de reptil detrás de Sasuke.

-Orochimaru –dijo Sasuke alzando una mano para hacerle callar.

Sasuke hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se arrodilló a un metro de Hinata. Ella levantó frágilmente la vista en sus ojos negros.

-Si puedes oírme asiente –la miró fijamente hasta que esta asintió débilmente- Esta bien… hace tres días te dije que vendría. Seguro que has estado dándole vueltas a muchas cosas así que, te voy a proponer algo.

Alargó su mano derecha hacia ella, mientras que apoyaba la otra en su rodilla.

-Quiero que formes parte de mi equipo, podrás empezar una vida nueva, con total y pleno uso de tus facultades, con una condición… ya nunca más podrás volver a Konoha.

Los ojos de Hinata tintinearon sorprendidos, "una nueva vida…", no se sí es que llevaba días sin comer, sin descansar, atormentada por todos sus pensamientos, pero las palabras de Sasuke le sonaron… le sonaron… muy bien. De manera espontánea alargó su mano hacía la del Uchiha, el cuál ante la respuesta positiva a su petición, la ayudó a levantarse suavemente.

-A partir de ahora, la antigua Hinata a muerto –dijo Sasuke mientras la cargaba fuera de la celda.

* * *

Terminó el segundo capítulo, no quería simplemente subir un capítulo y dejar la historia demasiado colgada, así que subí rapídamente está otra actualización.

Dependiendod e sus comentarios, continuaré la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente gracias por leerme.

Espero sus comentarios! :3


	3. Nuevos lazos

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Introduciré Lemmon más adelante, pero ya os advertiré para que vuestras mentes no queden turbadas (aunque no pasa nada e.e).

Cada barra indica un cambio de personaje y/o de tiempo transcurrido, y las frases entre comillas indican pensamiento. La historia se va a desarrollar desde diferentes perspectivas.

* * *

_Hi Queridos Lectores!_

Me siento muy agradecida por todo su apoyo y sus reviews.

He aquí su recompensa. Muchisimas gracias y disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**  
**Nuevos lazos.**

Hacía casi cuatro meses de todo aquello, y no por eso al rubio le resultaba más lejano. No había perdido la esperanza, pero un acuciante dolor se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba en ello. Se llevó instintivamente la mano a su pecho.

Parecía mentira que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tanto en sólo un mes. Aunque Konoha recibió la desaparición de Hinata como un trágico suceso, fue en cierta manera compensado 1 mes después con el ascenso al poder como hokage de Naruto, prometiendo así esperanza y prosperidad para la villa de la hoja.

Sin embargo Naruto se sentía responsable, responsable ante los compañeros y familiares de Hinata, por no haberse movido siquiera un milímetro cuando debió hacerlo. La culpa de la desaparición de Hinata era completamente suya, y su obligación era traerla de vuelta antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Había asignado a 2 patrullas especiales su búsqueda, pero cada día resultaba más complicado encontrarla… y mucho más pensar que seguía con vida…AH! Otra punzada de dolor.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, el entrar histérico de una pelirosa le tomó por sorpresa. Casi se calló de la silla cuando esta entró irrumpiendo violentamente en la sala del hokage.

-Sa-Sakura-chan…. –en su cara se formó una expresión de miedo.

-¡NARUTO! –gritó la pelirosa muy exaltada y enfadada- ¡Llevo desde ayer esperando unos informes!

La pelirosa alzó el puño para pegarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la cara de su amigo. Conocía muy bien esa cara, ojos fijos en la mesa, gesto ácido y puños apretados.

-Naruto… -la chica se acercó sentándose en el escritorio, más cerca de Naruto- Volverá… verás como…

-No Sakura-chan, no se arreglará –cerró más los puños hasta clavarse las uñas- igual que no se arregló con Sasuke.

La sacudida de Sakura que siguió a continuación no se la esperaba, así que casi atraviesa la ventana del despacho con el golpe.

Naruto anonadado por la respuesta de su amiga se enfadó.

-¡Sakura-chan pero Qué…!

-¡BAKA! –exclamó la pelirosa apretando los puños y mirando fijamente a Naruto- ¿Es que no ves en lo que te has convertido? –dijo señalándole inquisitivamente- Has cumplido tu sueño de ser hokage, sabías que era algo casi imposible, pero nunca te rendiste –bajo lentamente su mano acusadora- tú eres el único que puede hacer que Hinata vuelva.

Los ojos de Naruto fijos en Sakura, temblaban, todo él temblaba. Siempre había soportado mucha presión, pero toda esa sinceridad y esa confianza en él lo dejo anonadado. Todo lo que había dicho la kunoichi era innegable, pero había algo más profundo que lo atormentaba, sus sentimientos…Hinata…sus sentimientos…había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en ellos y ahora podría darle una respuesta.

Justo en ese momento, un jounin entró apresuradamente por la puerta sin apenas llamar. Tenía un mensaje de máxima importancia para el hokage.

Naruto cogió el informe y comenzó a leerlo, todo parecía normal… ninjas en misión de rango C… encontrados heridos… marcas de retención del flujo de chakra en sus cuerpos…un momento…MARCAS DE RETENCIÓN DEL FLUJO DE CHAKRA EN SUS CUERPOS?, Naruto casi se atragantó allí mismo, eso solo significaba una cosa… Hinata seguía viva. Lo que no sabía es… cómo había cambiado en todo aquel tiempo.

Rápidamente arrojó el informe al suelo, pidió al jounin que preparasen un equipo de otras 4 personas para que lo acompañasen y reuniesen provisiones para una temporada, cogió su capa, la cuál ahora era blanca con motivos llameantes rojos, cómo la de su padre, y se colgó su royo gigante de jutsus saliendo a toda prisa por la ventana, antes de que Sakura tuviese tiempo de decir algo al respecto.

* * *

Una kunoichi peliazul saltaba de árbol en árbol, parecía que huía de algo. Llevaba una túnica negra con una gran capucha y un gran escote en forma de V donde podía verse una rejilla negra muy fina y bien tejida que sujetaba y tapaba sus pechos.

Una sombra se abalanzó sobre ella desde encima de los árboles, e hizo que cayera al suelo del bosque, sin embargo no se hizo nada de daño.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba encima suya, muy cerca, mirándola fijamente, aprisionándola con su propio peso.

-He vuelto a ganar –una sonrisa perversa recorrió el rostro del Uchiha.

-Has hecho trampas, tienes el sharingan activado –dijo Hinata mientras golpeaba con su dedo la nariz del Uchiha.

-Ay! –dejó caer su peso aún más para aproximarse al rostro de Hinata- nadie habló nunca nada de reglas.

La Hyuga adquirió un tono rojo escarlata, aunque había compartido mucho tiempo con Sasuke, la situación la superaba por completo. Decidió tomar la iniciativa y darle un empujón para quitarle de encima. El shinobi rió mientras era empujado hacia un lado.

-Bueno está bien, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.

Mientras volvían de camino a la fortaleza de Orochimaru, Hinata rememoró cómo esos 4 meses habían pasado tan rápidamente.

**FLASHBACK.**

El primer mes había sido el más duro, aún parecía un pequeño pájaro enjaulado. Podía moverse con libertad dentro del laberíntico recinto, pero no había vuelto a ver la luz del sol desde que fue capturada. Se recuperaba mentalmente con dificultad, y su estado físico no era precisamente favorable, se notaba que había perdido mucho peso y que no dormía adecuadamente. Unas profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos perlados, y se sentía muy frágil haciendo cualquier tipo de esfuerzo.

Había pensado mucho en la decisión que había tomado, tenía serias dudas de con quién se estaba relacionando, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás para ella. Aunque no renegara del todo de toda Konoha, porque conocía a personas a las que adoraba y echaba en falta (sobretodo a sus compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino), el dolor que había estallado en su interior relacionado con su pasado era más fuerte que todo aquello y la atormentaba en cada una de sus pesadillas.

Un chico de pelo pelirrojo se posicionó en silencio a su lado.

-Orochimaru y Sasuke quieren verte.

Hinata asintió silenciosamente y siguió a Yuugo a través de los pasillos.

La llevó hasta una sala tenuemente iluminada, llena de probetas, y sobretodo de papeles, muchos papeles. Orochimaru estaba sentado en una silla y Sasuke estaba de pie a su lado. Los dos se voltearon al sentir su presencia. Orochimaru la miraba directamente con sus ojos amarillos de serpiente.

-Hola querida –Hinata se revolvió nerviosa ante su voz, sabía que se trataba de un shinobi muy peligroso y macabro.- Hemos estado un mes reteniéndote aquí, observando cada uno de tus pasos, y analizando si tus palabras pactadas no eran más que una treta. –hizo una pausa para entrelazar sus manos- pero ahora creemos estar seguros de que debemos fiarnos de ti, tu corazón está sumido en la total oscuridad y eso te hace parte de nosotros. Sasuke...

Sasuke se aproximó a Hinata, la cuál retrocedió instintivamente.

-Hinata coopera –dijo con tono autoritario, agarró la manga de la chica, subiéndola, y dejando su muñeca al descubierto- lo último que falta para completar el trato, es la marca.

-¿La marca? ¿C-Como la tuya? –Hinata tragó saliva mientras Sasuke asentía.

-No te dolerá. Mucho… –dijo Orochimaru mientras se acercaba serpenteante y su rostro se transformaba en una cara de serpiente.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese reaccionar, aquel ser hincaba sus dientes de serpiente en la muñeca de la chica, proporcionándole un dolor agudo. Hinata chilló, un hilo de sangre recorría su muñeca. Lo último que vio fueron los fuertes brazos de Sasuke que la sujetaban antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Pasaron los días, días interminables, horas interminables, no paraba de retorcerse de dolor. Era consciente de que estaba dentro de un estado de semiinconsciencia, pero su propio cuerpo se negaba a responder, quería gritar, pero lo único que conseguía era un aullido ahogado. Cada vez que intentaba salir de aquel estado, solo provocaba que su dolor fuese más severo y acuciante con su cuerpo. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo cuerpo.

Fue entonces, que arrastrada por las oscuras tinieblas, pudo ser consciente por primera vez, de cómo el dolor iba remitiendo, muy tenuemente. Casi agradecida, dejo de resistirse.

Cuando por fin abrió lentamente los ojos y su vista terminó de aclararse, pudo ver que la figura situada al borde de la cama y que miraba al infinito, era Sasuke Uchiha.

El moreno pareció notar como ella intentaba incorporarse porque giró su cabeza hacia su posición. Hinata se había incorporado un poco, pero sentía mareo y nauseas, así que volvió a acostarse.

-No te molestes, los efectos de la marca son devastadores para el organismo, has estado en proceso de cambio. Y si has despertado… -la kunoichi se removió en su sitio- Dame tu muñeca.

Extrañada alargó su brazo hasta Sasuke, el cuál se sorprendió durante un segundo, eso hizo que Hinata mirara su muñeca. Allí estaba…una especie de marca negra estaba allí, parecía un tatuaje. Sasuke acarició curioso la marca con su dedo. Hinata esbozó una expresión de dolor, quemaba como mil demonios.

-Cómo te sientes…

Hinata tardó en responder, porque realmente estaba haciendo un examen general de su estado. Había desaparecido todo atisbo de dolor psicológico, cualquier tipo de sensación pasional se había esfumado. Sentía como su mente fluía más rápida y calculadora, y sentía su cuerpo más fuerte y diferente. No podía negarlo, eso la gustaba.

-Mmmm… me encuentro… perfecta –Sasuke la miró y una media sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del Uchiha. Resultaba tan sincera que Hinata pareció sorprendida.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Desde eso todo había dado un giro de 360º grados. Ella, Hinata Hyuga, la princesa y heredera del clan Hyuga, relacionándose con unos renegados y criminales de rango S.

Ahora después de tantos meses, acostumbrada y amoldada a sus comportamientos, había conseguido una extraña relación de camaradería con cada uno de esos renegados. Con todos por supuesto, menos con Orochimaru, del cuál se mantenía alejada siempre que podía. Ella sentía como si la mirara como a un hámster corriendo dentro de su ruedecita.

Por lo general hasta se divertía con las locuras de Suigetsu, y conseguía frenar los enfados de Yuugo con dulzura. Después de todo, tenían un cierto parecido con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Lo más sorprendente de la situación, era la relación tan natural que se había formado entre ella y Sasuke, no hablaban de ello, pero se había creado una especie de fraternidad entre ellos dos.

* * *

Sasuke observaba a la peliazul a través del rabillo de su ojo. Saltaba de árbol en árbol de manera ágil y elegante. Su melena ondulaba deliciosamente hacía atrás debido a la velocidad que llevaba, y su vigoroso cuerpo casi bailaba al son de la carrera. Ella giró su vista hacía él dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, para luego mirar hacía delante y adelantarse un poco más.

Él realmente no sabía como la Hyuga y él habían conseguido tan buena relación en tan poco tiempo. Había sido capaz de confesar todos sus fantasmas y de darle un voto de confianza a aquella kunoichi. Ninguno de los dos había hablado del tema, transcurría como algo natural entre ellos.

A pesar de ello, recordaba un día en particular de hace 2 meses.

**FLASHBACK.**

Estaban cerca de la puerta de la base de Orochimaru, tenían entrenamiento matutino, Hinata luchaba contra Suigetsu y le llevaba mucha ventaja, había estado perfeccionando su dominio para abrir la 1º fase del sello, y Suigetsu estaba teniendo muchos problemas para desviar tanto poder. Cuando Suigetsu estaba apunto de ser cazado por el Hakke Kūshō (Manipulación del vacío del círculo celestial) de Hinata, Sasuke alzó la mano y dijo:

-Basta –la palma de Hinata se detuvo a 5 centímetros del corazón de Suigetsu, que jadeaba y sudaba a chorretones- se acabó por hoy el entrenamiento.

-Joder Suigetsu, menuda paliza te estaba dando –se carcajeaba Juugo mirando la cara de susto de Suigetsu.

-¿Cómo has dicho?... –Suigetsu se levantó y fue directamente hacía donde estaba Juugo.

Oh dios…otra vez estaban igual. Nunca podían tener la cabeza fría y dejar de discutir. Lo peor no era eso sino…que Juugo comenzaba a sufrir una de sus peligrosas y psicóticas transformaciones…y calmarlo era completamente imposible incluso para el habilidoso Uchiha. No pararía hasta que no se desahogara derribando por lo menos medio bosque con su ira homicida.

Sin embargo, grácilmente Hinata se puso enfrente de Juugo, interponiéndose entre las dos bestias que discutían, miró a los ojos a Juugo y puso su tierna mano sobre la mejilla que ya empezaba a transformarse.

-Yuugo…no está bien burlarse de tus compañeros de equipo –su voz sonaba tan dulce y calmada que los ojos de Yuugo quedaron fascinados por aquel contacto, y su irá comenzó a estabilizarse hasta que todo rastro de marca en él desapareció- así me gusta –le sonrió la kunoichi, que entre la sorpresa de todos los presentes decidió marcharse entre gráciles saltos por una dirección del bosque.

Todos se habían quedado petrificados, quizás era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero sorprendente dio un resultado muy eficaz. Yuugo se masajeaba la mejilla que había dejado la huella de calor de Hinata, y Suigetsu decidió sentarse simplemente a descansar. Sin embargo, Sasuke decidió perseguirla, todavía no entendía que clase de motivos empujaban a la kunoichi a comportarse así, y ahora el impulso de preguntarla era más irresistible que nunca.

La Hyuga se encontraba unos metros más allá, sentada en una gran roca cerca de una pequeña pendiente muy verde, contemplando el paisaje. Sasuke se acercó despacio, para que ella no se asustara de su intrusión y se colocó de pie a su lado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –el Uchiha también miró al horizonte.

-En el tiempo que llevo aquí, ni Yuugo…y tampoco Suigetsu…me han tratado como una extraña, creo que…les he cogido algo de aprecio a esas cabezas huecas –se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- además… y creo que pensarás igual que yo… si Juugo hubiese terminado de transformarse habría llamado mucho la atención destrozando medio bosque.

Ahí es cuando sorprendido se giró, Hinata le estaba dedicando una sincera y dulce sonrisa divertida. No sabía como reaccionar, pero algo dentro de él se adelantó y correspondió sinceramente a su sonrisa, algo que pareció agradar a la Hyuga.

-Sasuke… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte… -el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos esperando su pregunta- Después de haberte vengado de tu hermano, después de que te vengues de las personas que arrastraron a Itachi a su oscuro destino … ¿qué habrá después para ti?

El Uchiha se quedó helado ante esas palabras, nunca nadie había tenido la osadía de preguntarle tal cosa, ni siquiera el descarado de Suigetsu, y sin embargo ella planteaba la pregunta con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando contestó sus palabras fueron sinceras y firmes.

-Después de todo eso… -miró de nuevo al horizonte- restituiré el honor de los Uchiha, y crearé una nueva estirpe.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Desde ese día Hinata había logrado el respeto del moreno, y poco a poco también había logrado su sinceridad y su aprecio.

Hinata había frenado en seco, y Sasuke la imitó, le hizo señas de esperar. Un silencio sepulcral se expandió por todo el bosque. Dos jounins salieron de unos arbustos y se pararon en el claro justo debajo de ellos. Hablaban distraídos sobre si habían encontrado algo. Sasuke llevó instintivamente una mano al mango de su espada, pero Hinata lo retuvo. Hizo señas de que no interviniera y bajó sin decir nada al encuentro de los dos juonins.

Estos se quedaron helados al ver a la Hyuga.

-Hi-Hinata-sama…-balbucearon los dos a la vez.

-No deberían haber venido hasta aquí, tranquilos… no voy a matarles, pero les va a doler un poquito…

En un santiamén Hinata activó su byakugan y se abalanzó sobre los sorprendidos ninjas, los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar sumidos en un estado de shock, y fueron golpeados con las palmas de la Hyuga, cayendo inconscientes al suelo. Sasuke bajó del árbol y se posicionó al lado de Hinata.

-Eres una imprudente –dijo Sasuke mientras cogía uno de los protectores de los jounins con el emblema de la hoja- Se están acercando, vámonos.

Deprisa iniciaron el camino de vuelta a la fortaleza, dando un gran rodeo para verificar que no les seguían y que su rastro quedaba borrado para cualquier ninja sensor.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!**

Antes de continuar querría hacer una serie de_** aclaraciones:**_

**1-Sasuke perdió el sello en su lucha contra Itachi, lo que no me pareció suficiente excusa como para que no fuese capaz de enseñar a Hinata como utilizar ese poder, ya que el también lo tuvo en algún momento.**

**2-La relación Sasuke-Orochimaru es por pura conveniencia e interés, no han jurado ninguna promesa lealtad mutua.**

**3-El período para que el sello de la muñeca de Hinata se unificara y ella despertara, ha sido como de 2 días.**

.

.**  
**

Me despido, anunciando la normalización de mi horario de subida de próximos capítulos que será como mucho cada semana, el tiempo puede variar entre esos días, si estoy muy efusiva puede que llegue a subir algunos dos días seguidos.

.

Y sobretodo agradeciendo la participación de:

**0otTakuG4me3r**

**Yuki Jonico  
**

**tenshihinata  
**

_Han hecho que mis pensamientos respecto a la historia giren a un lado diferente ;3_


	4. Metamorfosis

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Introduciré Lemmon más adelante, pero ya os advertiré para que vuestras mentes no queden turbadas (aunque no pasa nada e.e).

Cada barra indica un cambio de personaje y/o de tiempo transcurrido, y las frases entre comillas indican pensamiento. La historia se va a desarrollar desde diferentes perspectivas.

* * *

_Hi fanfictioners!  
_

Siento la tardanza, estoy bastante liada con exámenes y trabajos de la universidad.

Tengo que confesar que este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo, porque he tenido que meterme en la piel de otros dos personajes. Sobretodo ha sido costoso para mí con el primer personaje que van a leer.

En esta parte, van a descubrir una faceta más adulta de Hinata, además de que contiene alguna que otra escena curiosa Kukukuku (no se puede contar como lemmon pero...mejor lo leen)._  
_

_Espero que les guste!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**  
**Metamorfosis.**

En toda la fortaleza se respiraba un silencio sepulcral. Una rendija de luz se extendía por uno de sus pasillos a través de una puerta entornada.  
Orochimaru tomaba notas diligentemente, quería evitar desperdiciar las curiosas ideas que le venían a la cabeza. Su objetivo siempre había sido albergar en su mente todo el conocimiento del mundo ninja, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo eso no le resultaba suficiente. Quería llegar más allá, para él la palabra imposible carecía de sentido, si quería algo simplemente lo alcanzaba por los medios que fueran necesarios.

Sin embargo, y no engañaba a nadie con esto, dedicaba gran parte de su investigación a un propósito claro, su inmortalidad. Una sola existencia humana es demasiado frágil como para descubrir todos los secretos que oculta el mundo shinobi.

En el presente no estaba metido en ningún proyecto descabellado, al menos no para su gusto. Simplemente estudiaba los comportamientos del byakugan y su desarrollo a través de la chica Hyuga. Sus resultados estaban siendo más que positivos y pronto pasaría a la última fase.

La última fase de todos sus proyectos siempre era la más excitante, era la fase donde todos sus cálculos y cavilaciones se hacían realidad creando siempre algo totalmente nuevo. En este caso se trataba de extirpar los ojos de la chica Hyuga y transplantárselos a Sasuke en su sharingan.

Un escalofrío de emoción recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Realmente iba a crear un ojo nuevo, eso no estaba la altura de cualquiera. Sonrió descabelladamente. Una creación casi perfecta, con la visión esférica superior y el perfecto control del chakra del byakugan, y la perfecta percepción del chakra junto con las increíbles habilidades en genjutsu del sharigan. Formarían una combinación muy poderosa.

Sin embargo, nunca tendría la certeza de que había creado hasta la culminación de la fase final.

Darle a Sasuke ese poder no significaba nada para la ciencia, y tampoco nada para él, tenía un plan para cobrarse ese favor más adelante. Como…

-Podría haber rajado esa garganta de serpiente si hubiese querido.

Orochimaru sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta con los ojos entornados. A sus espaldas estaba situado Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

-Tú, no puedes matarme.

-Querrás decir otra vez. –una sonrisa socarrona se instaló en sus labios.

Orochimaru siseó, odiaba tocar ese delicado tema. Sasuke levantó su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño.

-Venía a mostrarte algo importante –dijo Sasuke mientras abría su mano para dejar caer sobre el suelo una bandana con el símbolo de la hoja cubierta de sangre seca- Ya están aquí.

* * *

Llevaban dos días enteros avanzando apenas sin descanso hacia la villa oculta de la hierba, aproximándose al punto donde habían sido recogidos esos datos del pergamino. Tenían provisiones suficientes y formaban un buen equipo: Kiba iba en cabeza junto a Naruto; Shikamaru, Shino e Ino vigilaban los costados, y yo Neji hyuga vigilaba desde la retaguardia con mi byakugan.

Aunque Naruto puso muchas pegas para que no estuviese incluido dentro de la misión, insistí en que era mi obligación proteger los secretos de los hyuga y proteger a Hinata como sucesora del clan, así que terminó accediendo. Pero eran todo mentiras, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarme la primera línea de sangre de los Hyuga y su incesante y ególatra honor. Me sentía muy preocupado por mi prima, llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida y no perdería la oportunidad de traerla de vuelta a casa.

Porque sentía que seguía con vida. Porque nunca le había juzgado por su dureza al tratarla, y porque desde los exámenes chunnin y la charla con Naruto, había comenzado a quererla como parte de su familia.

La consideraba una mujer fuerte desde hacía ya mucho. Aún podía recordar sus días de entrenamiento intensivo.

**FLASHBACK.**

Un frío día de invierno. Era el mes de Enero y el caprichoso tiempo había arrastrado hasta Konoha una gran nevada. Hacía rato que había salido de la cama pero no se atrevía a salir de su habitación sin antes ponerse su uniforme de ninja.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, aguzó el oído, creía oír ruidos de golpes afuera en el patio. No podía ser, haría una temperatura como de unos -5º, se asomó a ver que pasaba.

Lo primero que captaron sus ojos fue la figura de una mujer, de cabello azulado y ojos perla golpeando insistentemente el tronco de un árbol. Llevaba solamente su camiseta de rejilla y sus pantalones de uniforme ninja, sus pies desnudos dejaban estilizadas huellas sobre el manto nevado. Su blanca piel apenas resaltaba entre la nieve, pero hacía realzar sus mejillas coloradas, seguramente por el esfuerzo. Salía vapor continuamente de su boca y respiraba agitadamente.  
Neji no pudo más que sentirse sorprendido, impresionado por aquella delicada y ágil figura que danzaba entre los copos de nieve.

Hinata se alejó del árbol de espaldas. El tronco del árbol lucía realmente lastimado, estaba lleno de cortes, y empezaba a desgastarse hundiéndose hacia dentro por los continuos golpes de la Hyuga. A cierta distancia del árbol, Hinata se colocó en postura de concentración y poco a poco comenzó a concentrar grandes cantidades de chakra en sus puños.  
A una velocidad increíble corrió hacia el árbol y con su Jūho Sōshiken (doble puño del león) impactó dos veces sobre una zona del tronco, que segundos después caía partido por la mitad al suelo con un escandaloso golpe.

Hinata con la respiración acelerada, relajó su postura y se dio la vuelta. Descubrió como Neji la miraba fijamente asomado en una esquina. Esto hizo que la Hyuga se sonrojase al instante y bajase la cabeza mientras se aproximaba a su primo.

-Bu-Buenos días Neji-sama –le miró medio cabizbaja, ya no tenía activado su byakugan.

-Hinata… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas sama si no estamos en presencia de Hiashi?

-Lo-lo siento Neji..-kun –una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Neji comenzó a observarla de pies a cabeza. "¿Cómo era posible que esa muchacha tan llorona y adorable tuviese tanto poder bajo esos gentiles ojos?"...Su mirada fue a parar a sus manos, de aspecto demacrado, llenas de heridas, sangre y arañazos, mejor sería sacar unas vendas.  
Desafortunadamente cuando iba a mirarla a la cara capto otra cosa. Subiendo su vista por sus abdominales captó su torso… llevaba una camiseta de rejilla semitransparente y podía ver perfectamente el sujetador de encaje lavanda que agarraba sus pechos. Neji enrojeció un poco y apretó los dientes, sobretodo al darse cuenta de que si se fijaba un poco más podía ver como se marcaban los pezones de la chica a través de la propia tela. "P-Por Kami… creo que no es consciente de la temperatura que hace".

Rápidamente un poco turbado y aún un poco sonrosado, subió su vista a los ojos de su prima, que le miraban inocentemente sin entender.

-V-Vamos Hinata, curaremos esas heridas –dijo arrastrándola de la muñeca hacía la cocina.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Desde luego ya no era una niña. Pero no entendía en que momento se había convertido en una mujer, en una kunoichi fuerte y preciosa. Para él era del todo merecedora del puesto a heredar como cabecilla de los Hyuga por mucho que dijese su tío Hiashi.

Miró las espaldas de Naruto. "Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo hokage estúpido".

* * *

Caminaba sereno fuera de la guarida laberíntica. Sus ojos negro azabache reflejaban el brillo de luna, no pudo evitar contemplar el cielo estrellado mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Todavía recordaba las palabras que aquel ser le había dicho antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí…"Las circunstancias están preparadas para pasar a la fase final".

Por supuesto que era consciente de eso, el había estado de acuerdo con aquel plan desde el principio. De todas maneras, necesitaba más poder si quería continuar con su venganza. Los resultados eran prometedores, la unión de esos dos ojos sería poderosa, aunque impredecible.

Sin embargo había algo que no le convencía… un sentimiento de vacío le inundaba cuando pensaba en ello.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no abría a nadie su corazón, y ahora esa persona se interponía entre él y su venganza. Desde el principio se mentalizó para no darle alas, y no le pareció una tarea difícil de realizar, ya que no se las daba a nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de equipo Suigetsu y Juugo. Nunca en toda su vida se había dejado expuesto ante una persona (excepto ante su hermano), y justo había cometido el error de hacerlo con la que no debía.

Creía que sus sentimientos habían muerto todos con Itachi, y que simplemente le llevaba hacia adelante ese imparable e infranqueable oscuro odio.

A su mente llegó esa imagen de esas noches en las que afuera de la guarida se sentaba con la kunoichi a hablar sobre la vida. Sobre el odio, sobre la venganza, sobre la soledad, sobre el amor…

**FLASHBACK.**

-Sólo he conocido una vez el amor –dijo Sasuke mirando hacia la infinita oscuridad de la noche- y me lo arrebataron.

-¿Te refieres a tu hermano Itachi verdad?... –Sasuke respondió ante esa pregunta con un largo silencio.

Allí se encontraba de nuevo, haciendo guardia en la puerta del escondite de Orochimaru, sentado junto a una ojiperla. No es que tuvieran la obligación de vigilar juntos, pero el insomnio de la Hyuga le permitía mantener interesantes conversaciones con ella.

-Yo... también quise mucho... –desvió la mirada apenada al suelo- ...m-madre… -sonrió para sí- toda mi vida soñé con ser tan fuerte como mi padre y tan buena cómo mi madre… y aunque yo haya cambiado… lo mantengo.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a la hyuga, tenía la cabeza gacha y esbozaba una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Sigues enamorada del dobe de Naruto?

Hinata pareció sorprenderse por la frialdad de la pregunta y la manera de cambiar de tema de Sasuke, y lo miró con sorpresa durante unos segundos. La verdad es que estar con él implicaba aguantar ese tipo de comportamientos, ya que no solía pararse mucho en temas tan escabrosos durante mucho tiempo. Le recordaba demasiado a su propio dolor, al vacío y la oscuridad imborrable. Sin embargo parecía que ella toleraba muy bien aquel comportamiento suyo.

La Hyuga se llevó una mano encima de su pecho y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el suelo antes de contestar.

-Le odio… -apretó más la mano encima de su corazón- …pero nunca le haría daño.

-Nunca he entendido ese tipo de amor –Sasuke miraba impasible la oscuridad- ¿Qué se siente?

-Mmmm… un cálido hormigueo –Hinata soltó una tierna risita que sorprendió durante unos segundos a Sasuke- sientes debilidad y ternura, y sobretodo…dolor…un lacerante dolor por la otra persona –El rostro de Hinata pareció ensombrecerse, pero casi inmediatamente se convirtió en una débil sonrisa- pero hablo de un amor no correspondido.

No volvieron a hablar durante toda la guardia, y cuando terminó el turno de Sasuke, ella continuó ahí sentada mirando el infinito en la oscuridad.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

No entendía lo que había querido decir la Hyuga en ese momento, ni porque él le había preguntado aquello. Lo que sí entendía es que ella sabía muy bien lo que era el rechazo, ser despreciada y repudiada. A diferentes niveles.

Mientras su mente divagaba, sus pies le habían llevado hacia las proximidades de una cascada. Escuchaba atentamente el ruido del agua caer, se acercó más. No tuvo que acercarse mucho para ver que alguien estaba ya allí en la cascada.

* * *

Llevaba un día muy extraño, había dejado KO a unos ninjas rastreadores de Konoha que la habían reconocido, y no se sentía nada culpable por ello.  
A veces le costaba aceptar lo que era ahora, pero no tenía queja alguna de en lo que se había convertido. Todo había mejorado considerablemente, su físico ahora más fuerte, su actitud mucho más decidida y calculadora, su entorno mucho más libre y tranquilo, sus sentimientos…

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar la probabilidad real de enfrentarse con algún amigo suyo. Sabía que no lo mataría…pero si la situación lo demandaba tendría que enfrentarse a él y herirle para inmovilizarle. Pensó en Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Neji… había tantos nombres… Sin embargo lo que más la turbaba era la pequeña aunque posible posibilidad de encontrarse en un cara a cara con Naruto. Ni siquiera sabía como iba a reaccionar ante eso.  
Resopló, angustiada por lo que le depararía el futuro.

Se había dirigido a esa cascada para relajarse, dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran y poder estar sola. Sasuke se encontraba dando un reporte de los ninjas a Orochimaru, Juugo de seguro estaría escribiendo algo de poesía en su pequeño cuaderno, y Suigetsu… ese pervertido, se encontraría haciendo el vago en algún lugar del escondite.

Todavía podía recordar la última vez que se habían encontrado solos dentro de la fortaleza.

**FLASHBACK.**

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la guarida. Le resultaba curioso como ese lugar reflejaba la personalidad de serpiente de Orochimaru, un lugar apenas iluminado, laberíntico, solitario, macabro… No le gustaba caminar sola por esos pasillos, le daba escalofríos, ella siempre había adorado la luz del sol y el aire fresco.

En una pisada en falso de su pie izquierdo, cayó al suelo de espaldas con un enorme ¡AY!. Parecía que había pisado algo líquido que estaba en medio del pasillo.

-Agh!..Muy bien Hinata… -se decía así misma llevándose las manos a la espalda e incorporándose un poco.- Al menos nadie te ha vis…

-No estoy tan seguro de eso…

Hinata miró hacia todas partes, pero no supo de qué extremo del pasillo venía la voz, sonaba cercana pero no había nadie. Algo con un sonido viscoso y extraño empezó a trepar por su pie izquierdo, bajó la mirada y pegó un gran bote asustada por la visión.

-Creía que eras Juugo, iba a gastarle una broma pesada… –Suigetsu se estaba materializando de ese charco, ella lo miró estupefacta.-… ¿A qué viene esa cara?... Vaya…me has fastidiado la diversión. –molesto miró hacia otro lado.

-Su-Suigetsu…

La kunoichi se había puesto muy nerviosa por la peligrosa cercanía del individuo. Literalmente estaba casi encima de ella, con una de sus manos agarrando todavía su tobillo derecho. Se sonrojó, Suigetsu pareció darse cuenta de esto porque esbozó una perversa sonrisa afilada.

-Creo que debería cobrarme la humillación a la que me sometes en los entrenamientos –apretó más el tobillo de ella- Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, la ventaja ahora la tengo yo… y estamos solos. –su sonrisa se tornó divertida.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese reaccionar, Suigetsu bloqueo sus movimientos y la sujetó las manos a la espalda. La miraba a los ojos, la respiración de ella era irregular y estaba muy colorada. Suigetsu se aproximó a su oído y la susurró.

-No te preocupes preciosa, soy un buen amante.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos al notar como la lengua de Suigetsu estaba acariciando su cuello.

-S-Su-Suigetsu, ba-bastardo… -dejó escapar entre sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas- suéltame.

Pero era inútil resistirse, estaba totalmente inmovilizada bajo el cuerpo de Suigetsu, que ahora se entretenía oliendo y acariciando su cuello. Separó su rostro unos centímetros del de ella y la miró. La kunoichi tragó saliva, Suigetsu se aproximó a ella, podía respirar el aliento caliente de él, se aproximaba cada vez más, casi rozaban sus labios…

-¡Suigetsu!

El nombrado levantó la cabeza asustado, y miró a alguien detrás de ella.

-Sas…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –el tono de Sasuke parecía más frío y duro de lo normal- Llevo buscándote durante una hora, Mu-e-ve-té.

Suigetsu se levantó temeroso y muy rígido, ni siquiera miró a la Hyuga antes de avanzar pesumbroso hacia donde provenía la voz. Cuando Hinata quiso mirar después de unos segundos detrás de ella, ya habían desaparecido.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Se sonrojó ante el solo recuerdo de esa escena. No es que fuera a ser su primer beso, pero su intuición decía que la cosa hubiese ido más allá de unos simples besos.

Había tenido algún que otro roce inesperado con ese tipo de cosas. Hacía unos años había tenido algún que otro intercambio de saliva con su querido compañero Kiba, pero no estaban enamorados. Ella perseguía incansablemente a su amor (Naruto) y Kiba estaba muy pendiente de coincidir con Ino siempre que podía. Por no hablar de algunas situaciones peliagudas con chicos muy insistentes con ella, a los que Neji tuvo que dar una buena paliza.  
Desde luego no era del todo inocente en el tema, pero no había llegado nunca a esos extremos, así que técnicamente aún seguía siendo inexperta. Y una vocecita de su cabeza no podía evitar plantearse la curiosidad sobre ir más allá.

Mientras cavilaba esto no fue consciente de que un pelinegro la vigilaba escondido entre los árboles sin hacer notar su presencia.

* * *

**Se acabó! Sé que la escena de la cascada se quedó a medias, pero el capítulo me parecía demasiado largo como para no partirlo en dos.**

_Pronto tendré el siguiente, estoy en ello._

.

Pido perdón por la cantidad de Flashbacks, la historia va a un ritmo vertiginoso y explicar la personalidad y los sentimientos de los personajes lo requiere, aunque debo admitir... _SOY UNA LOCA DE LOS FLASHBACKS!_... Pero prometo que el próximo capítulo deparará un mayor desarrollo de la historia y más cosas inquietantes.

.

.

_De nuevo muchas gracias por sus ánimos y espero sus reviews._

**Nos vemos! :3**


	5. Soy una renegada

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Introduciré Lemmon más adelante, pero ya os advertiré para que vuestras mentes no queden turbadas (aunque no pasa nada e.e).

Cada barra indica un cambio de personaje y/o de tiempo transcurrido, y las frases entre comillas indican pensamiento. La historia se va a desarrollar desde diferentes perspectivas.

* * *

_Hi compañeros!_

Primero quiero disculparme, he tardado demasiado en actualizar, he tenido ciertos problemas personales y estos me han impedido poder continuar la historia. Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo porque he tenido que decidir el camino que tomaba la historia.

Pero ya vuelvo he vuelto a encauzarme y recuperaré mis prometidos horarios semanales de publicación.

Perdonad las molestias. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**  
**Soy una renegada.**

Sasuke había llegado a aquella pequeña cascada de manera involuntaria, dejaba que su cuerpo le llevase lejos de la poca civilización a la que pertenecía. Sopesaba las posibilidades de su venganza y todos sus objetivos, y simplemente se había parado en seco al notar un extraño movimiento en el agua de la cascada.

No llevaba activado su sharingan, pero pudo notar como el agua de la cascada giraba en un torbellino hipnótico incesante.  
Por medida de seguridad activó su sharingan, y cuando volvió a mirar quedó maravillado. El agua giraba mezclada con un bonito y continuo chorro de chakra. Se mezclaban tan perfectamente, que el chakra se comportaba como si fuese líquido.

Se fijó dentro del torbellino, allí la huella del chakra era aún mayor, y silueteaba la figura de una preciosa mujer, que movía sus brazos delicadamente con precisión y gran belleza. No pudo reprimir un sonido ahogado.

Gracias a Kami, la mujer no pareció oírlo y siguió con sus elegantes movimientos. El torbellino giró primero hacia la derecha y luego hacía la izquierda para luego dispersarse poco a poco y dejar una pequeña bruma acuosa que dejó al descubierto el desnudo cuerpo de la mujer. Sasuke se quedó helado "Hinata…", sospechaba quién era desde un principio porque conocía su chakra, pero no podía evitar haberse sentido paralizado.

Había estado con muchas mujeres y el cuerpo de una mujer no hacía que se rompiese su decoro, pero sí se vio maravillado por la pálida y pura piel de la Hyuga. Su cuerpo era delicado y estaba esculpido por tantos años de entrenamiento, tenía un trasero firme y unos pechos grandes y bonitos, y sus caderas y cintura formaban una curva muy sensual. Su belleza de porcelana quitaba el aliento.

Controlaba el agua con pasión y fuerza, y su pelo largo al moverse despedía preciosas gotas de agua en el aire. El agua contorneaba cada centímetro de su piel cayendo en pequeñas gotas de vuelta a la laguna.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue su manera de deslizarse y de controlar a su antojo la cascada, como si fuese un elemental de agua.

Ella siguió moviéndose, con los ojos cerrados giraba, parecía que estaba en guardia baja. A Sasuke se le hizo la voluntad añicos cuando ella comenzó a moverse girando sobre uno de sus pies nada más, parecía que bailaba, y el agua giraba alrededor de su cuerpo al compás. "Tan vulnerable, tan grácil…tan…" Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior casi tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre se deslizo por él. "¿Pero que estoy haciendo?, Ella está aquí sola, está desnuda… Cómo se de cuenta de mi presencia…".

Una fuerte corriente de agua lo golpeó en las costillas, tirándolo hacia atrás. Se agarró el lugar donde había impactado el golpe reprimiendo el escozor, había sido como un latigazo y estaba con la guardia baja.

-¿Quién eres?

La Hyuga completamente desnuda sacó sus pies desnudos del agua y avanzó firmemente hacia él.

-¡Sa-Sa-Sask…!

La kunoichi se dejó vencer por la gravedad, pero Sasuke estuvo rápido y la agarró aún dolorido de las costillas antes de que cayese al suelo. Sin poder aguantarlo, se arrodilló con la Hyuga. La había atraído hacía él de manera inconsciente. Una de sus manos sujetaba su cintura mientras que la otra sostenía todo el peso de sus piernas. Quedó un minuto en silencio totalmente atónito, la Hyuga estaba encima suya totalmente desnuda. Un sonido de molestia salió de su boca, mientras apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de ella. Los dedos que estaban en contacto con su piel notaron lo suave que era.

Sasuke se tensó, giró su mirada hacia el rostro de la desmayada Hinata, que aún portaba suaves destellos de rojo en sus mejillas. No podía dejar de mirarla, blanca, pura, frágil y a la vez fuerte, como un precioso diamante.

Aproximó tanto su rostro al de la Hyuga que podía notar su cálido y tranquilo aliento. Una ráfaga de aire agitó el pelo de Hinata y una fragancia de lilas inundó completamente los sentidos del Uchiha. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa y acarició con su nariz el cuello de ella.

* * *

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, a su costado derecho estaba situado Suigetsu que llevaba su mismo ritmo. Conversaba animadamente con ella, y aunque no le apetecía mucho escucharle intentaba ser todo lo amable posible.

-¡Eh, Hina-chan! –exclamó con una sonrisa afilada- ¿Crees que nos encontraremos a algún Ninja perdido? Me muero por pelear, a este paso me voy a oxidar –sus ojos brillaban con locura.

-Espero que no Suigetsu-kun, sólo me faltaría tener que recoger ese estropicio –Hinata rió suavemente y Suigetsu quedó mudo y enfurruñado ante la respuesta directa de la chica.

Hinata miró al frente, no estaban sólo ellos dos, allí estaba Sasuke en cabeza de aquel pequeño grupo de exploración.

Tenían las sospechas de que ninjas de Konoha estaban acercándose a su posición y pronto descubrirían su escondrijo. Orochimaru estaba trasladándose en ese mismo momento, junto a sus informes y otros de sus experimentos, ayudado por Yuugo, mientras que ellos aseguraban su retirada apartando la atención de los ninjas de la hoja.

La Hyuga miraba la espalda de su jefe, hacía días que no había vuelto a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. Todo se había vuelto así de raro desde aquella noche.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba oscuro, se encontraba en medio de esa oscuridad penetrante sola, sentada abrazándose las rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas. Sentía como las sombras la comían, temía levantar la vista y ver cómo se acercaban furtivas hacia ella. Una lágrima se escapó de entre sus mejillas y cayó al suelo produciendo un gran eco.

Escuchó algo, un sonido que se extendía poco a poco hacia ella. Era como una brisa pero sonaba como un aliento. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos. Aquella brisa chocó con ella y en un estallido de luminosidad la inundó con gran calidez y fuerza.

Abrió los ojos, se encontró el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del suyo, él la besaba con los ojos cerrados. No sabía como reaccionar, se quedó quieta por unos segundos y pudo ver como el Uchiha abría los ojos y la miraba. Sus ojos negros brillaban y reflejaban los suyos. Hinata no se movió, una sensación cálida y sofocante recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Sasuke…" Sus labios eran fríos y suaves, podía notar cómo su mente se difuminaba dentro de ese beso, nunca se había sentido así y podía decir que se sentía bien...

Entonces ocurrió algo inevitable, como un flash llegó a su mente todo lo que había pasado y… "¡Estoy desnuda!". Su rostro acogió el color rojo más potente que nunca hubiese tenido y propinó un violento empujón al Uchiha que la agarraba, cayendo al suelo y girando sobre si misma en la hierba. Jadeó durante unos momentos y se levantó con ojos llorosos (marcados por la vergüenza) para salir corriendo de nuevo hacia detrás de la cascada donde estaban sus ropas.

Cuando volvió a asomarse tímidamente desde detrás de la cascada, él ya se había marchado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Desde ese instante todo se había complicado. Ella no había tenido la valentía de ir a buscar al Uchiha para hablar de lo ocurrido e incluso le evitaba, pero lo cierto es que ese comportamiento era mutuo. Si Sasuke la pasaba ordenes lo hacía a través de Yuugo o Suigetsu, y no participaba en los entrenamientos, si lo veía era como una sombra rápida que cruzaba los pasillos para luego desaparecer de su vista. De hecho hoy era el primer día que podía verlo tan de cerca de nuevo, aunque sólo pudiese contemplar su espalda.

No estaba enfadada, de hecho no sabía exactamente como sentirse. Cada vez que recordaba la escena se ponía colorada y se le nublaba la vista. No sabía que había significado aquello y aún no estaba segura de si estaba preparada para afrontar algo así, era demasiado novata para Sasuke y no sabía que quería que pasase, por no hablar de que no estaba segura de haber superado completamente lo de Na…

-¡Hina-chan! –exclamó Suigetsu impacientemente.

Sus dos compañeros se habían parado unos dos metros más atrás y la contemplaban desde lejos. Hinata avergonzada dejó a un lado todas sus dudas y decidió centrarse en la misión. Se acercó cabizbaja y algo roja.

-Gomen…

-Joo… Hinata-chan… -Suigetsu levantó un dedo riñéndola alegremente- vas a arruinarme la cacería.

-Nos dividiremos individualmente para cubrir más terreno y dentro de media hora nos volveremos a reunir en este mismo punto –dijo Sasuke frío e implacable haciendo a un lado el comentario de Suigetsu- No ataquéis si no es expresamente necesario y no dejéis que os detecten.

-¡HII! –contestaron Hinata y Suigetsu a la vez.

Los tres se dividieron silenciosamente desapareciendo cada uno por una zona de los árboles y partieron para cumplir su parte de la misión.

Hinata no llevaba apenas unos cuantos metros recorridos cuando se paró bruscamente, "Quizás sea mi única oportunidad para aclarar las cosas…".

* * *

Llevaban días explorando la zona, el maldito de Orochimaru había escondido concienzudamente su refugio si es que se encontraba allí. Sólo les quedaban justo tres zonas que mirar y se habían dividido en tres equipos. Shikamaru y Shino, Ino y Neji, y aunque les habían puesto muchas pegas… él y Naruto.

Kiba había tenido algunos roces con el rubio, y sus personalidades tan ardientes chocaban la una con la otra. Sin embargo, un sentimiento más fuerte dominaba ahora sus corazones y por ello formaban un gran equipo. Los dos deseaban encontrar con toda sus fuerzas a Hinata.

Realmente no podía concebir un mundo en el que su tímida y adorable amiga no estuviese a su lado, con sus rojas y bonitas caras riñéndole por su temperamental comportamiento. Habían hecho equipo desde hace tanto…era otra más de su manada.

Manada…su corazón anhelo a su gran compañero Akamaru. Se había quedado en la villa porque en su última misión se había herido en sus patas traseras y aún necesitaba rehabilitación. Lloró por dentro por él, si hubiese sido una misión normal no habría aceptado y se hubiese quedado a su lado. "Maldición…Hinata te llevaré de vuelta" No iba a permitir que hiciesen daño a otra persona querida.

-¿Dónde estás estúpida serpiente?-murmuró entre dientes Kiba.

-Tranquilo Kiba, la encontraremos, tengo un presentimiento de que es la búsqueda definitiva –dijo Naruto mirándole firmemente.

Sus pies seguían deslizándose silenciosos entre las ramas de los árboles. Algo captó su atención, un pestilente olor que antes no estaba allí, venía del costado derecho donde estaba Naruto. Este pareció darse cuenta del cambio en la cara de Kiba porque asintió silenciosamente y se apartó rápidamente mientras Kiba lanzaba 2 kunais hacia donde había percibido aquel peculiar olor.

Oyeron cómo los kunais se clavaban en el tronco de un árbol y bajaron al suelo en una pequeña explanada circular rodeada por árboles.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos compañía –juntó su espalda contra la espalda de Naruto. Los dos estaban en posición defensiva- Ese maldito tufo de traidor Uchiha es inconfundible.

Oyeron una risa sarcástica que procedía de una de las zonas del bosque. El Uchiha salía hacía la luz tranquilamente ocultando sus manos bajo su larga y negra túnica.

-No había contado con que tu olfato de chucho mugriento fuese tan potente –sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Maldito! …-se adelantó hacia él, pero la mano del Uzumaki le retuvo.

-¿Estás con Orochimaru? –la voz del rubio sonó firme y autoritaria.

-Si es así, ¿a ti qué?

-Yo te… -la mano de Naruto le retuvo de nuevo con mayor fuerza.

-Devolvednos a Hinata.

Sasuke rió con ganas y empujó su capa hacia atrás, dejándola caer completamente al suelo y descubriendo su traje de batalla. Sus manos se tensaron sobre la empuñadura de Chokuto (su espada) y Kiba y Naruto adoptaron posición defensiva ante la amenaza.

-La Hinata que conocíais ha muerto –desenvainó un centímetro su espada con una sonrisa oscura.

Los dos ninjas parecieron quedarse helados por un momento.

-¡Te mataré! –Kiba apretó los puños y se lanzó hacia Sasuke sin que Naruto pudiese detenerle- ¡YO TE MATO!

El kunai de Kiba hizo un ensordecedor sonido metálico contra la katana del Uchiha. Los dos filos de las armas luchaban entre ellos, intentando vencerse el uno al otro, Kiba con lágrimas en los ojos e ira homicida intentaba superar la fuerza de la defensa de Sasuke, pero este no se lo permitía.

-No voy a dejarme matar por un chucho como tú –con el sharingan activado aplicó una enorme descarga eléctrica que fluyó a través de la espada y lanzó a Kiba varios metros más allá.

De lo último de lo que fue consciente el Inuzuka fue de la gran descarga eléctrica que le habían propinado, y del lanzamiento de su cuerpo unos metros más allá.

No cabía duda, por su impaciencia no había tomado las precauciones necesarias. Notó un sabor metálico dentro de su boca y sintió cómo perdía la inconsciencia "Hinata…lo sien…". Y cayó en una profunda oscuridad.

Naruto que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, ahora contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Kiba a unos metros de él. Cerró los ojos, una quemazón se extendía por todo su cuerpo, dolía y no podía controlarla. Apretó los puños y se clavó las uñas, unos chorros de sangre recorrían sus puños. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sus pupilas se habían transformado en las pupilas del zorro de nueve colas.

-¡Maldita sea Sasuke que has hecho! –se lanzó violentamente hacia Sasuke con sus garras inhumanas.

Pero cuando iba a alcanzar a Sasuke, un chorro de chakra le alcanzó en un hombro e hizo que retrocediera dolorido unos pasos. Con el hombro paralizado contempló a la persona que había bloqueado su ataque y que ahora se encontraba al frente de Sasuke escudándole con su cuerpo.

-Hi..Hinata-chan –Naruto enmudeció de puro asombro.

Recorrió con su mirada a la chica que era su amiga, parecía intacta e incluso se veía más esbelta y sana que nunca.

Unas marcas negras recorrían toda su piel visible, desde sus muñecas hasta su rostro. Sus tatuajes se entrelazaban exquisitamente en forma de intrincadas y delicadas ramitas puntiagudas y le daban un aspecto más adulto y hermoso, remarcando su precioso y perlado byakugan. La hyuga le miraba fijamente a los ojos sin ninguna emoción visible, notó su chakra. No se parecía nada al antiguo chakra de la chica, se sentía oscuro y más poderoso. Una extraña aura rodeaba a Hinata.

-Pero él ha dicho…

-Y tiene toda la razón –la voz de Hinata hizo que Naruto se estremeciera, era tan...fría- La antigua Hinata ha muerto.

-Hemos venido a llevarte de vuelta –señaló a Kiba tirado en el suelo, y por un momento consiguió ver un rápido cambio en el rostro de la Hyuga antes de que su mirada se volviese a transformar en hielo- ¿Que te han hecho? Podemos ayudarte! –ahora el rostro de Naruto no podía disimular el horror que le inundaba.

-No necesito que me protejáis más, he encontrado mi lugar –la mirada de Hinata se endureció y arrastró las siguientes palabras- Yo elijo quedarme aquí.

Naruto estaba sudando, no entendía nada. Notaba como un dolor muy profundo se extendía por todo su pecho. Tragó saliva y decidió que debía ser totalmente sincero con la Hyuga, sino la oportunidad volvería a escaparse, y quizás no hubiese ninguna otra.

-Hinata yo…lo siento -sus ojos expresaron su angustia- todo esto es culpa mía, he estado muy ciego todo este tiempo, he sido un idiota, pero he comprendido ya lo que quiero, yo… -dio un paso adelante para darse fuerzas y casi grito ante su confesión- ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero de verdad!, Y si vuelves a la aldea yo…-la risa oscura de ella le interrumpió.

-Demasiado tarde… -dijo Hinata mientras tapaba su mirada debajo del flequillo.

-¡Hinata! No debes mezclarte con ellos, ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría para Ko…?

Pero Hinata se había girado dándole la espalda para acercarse a Sasuke y abrazarle apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, presionando su mejilla contra la suya hasta llegar a plantarle un beso en la boca.

Naruto no pudo aguantar y cayó de rodillas ante lo que estaba viendo. Le resultaba imposible concebirlo, sus amigos, renegados, juntos…Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y profirió un grito angustioso hacia el cielo.

-Ahora que lo entiendes…no deseo ser rescatada –Hinata se había separado de los labios de Sasuke pero seguía con su cuerpo pegado al de él, el cuál ni siquiera se había movido- No vengáis a buscarme, Hinata Hyuga ya no existe.

Tras decir eso, lanzó una bomba de humo y los dos personajes desaparecieron tan misteriosamente como habían aparecido.

-¡JODER!

Naruto se levantó he intentó seguirles, pero sabía que era inútil, su deber era volver con Kiba, estaba herido y debía ayudarlo. Aún así no podía dejar de atravesar árbol tras árbol mirando hacia todos lados de manera esquizofrénica. Al final su sentido común pudo con él y dio media vuelta hundiendo el tronco de un árbol de un puñetazo "Otra vez…". Caminó acercándose a Kiba mientras las lágrimas nublaban su vista.

* * *

**Y... Fin de este capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

Tengo algunas dudas sobre la legibilidad en el cambio de personajes, ¿Quizás debería separarlos de otra manera y no con líneas? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Uuuuh... y una cosa más interesante, en el próximo capítulo introduciré por fin el **lemmon** muahahaha, prometo traerlo muy bien trabajado.

_De nuevo muchas gracias, espero sus reviews, y siento mucho la tardanza. _

_Volveré!_


End file.
